


The stars were made for us

by DoorChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I made this instead of sleeping, M/M, One Shot, They are so in love, they love the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorChan/pseuds/DoorChan
Summary: The stars ran in his veins, he had always felt a connection to them. They were his first love, as he would look up at them through his window at midnight when he couldn’t fall asleep, and he would turn to them when he felt excited or distressed. He wished on them, his wishes almost always about Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The stars were made for us

The sky looked like a painting.

They lay on their backs in the grassy field, heads tilted up and limbs sprawled out on the soft dirt, their fingers intertwined as they looked at the sky.

Oikawa couldn’t help but let the overwhelming emotion flood through his chest and merge with his heart, whispering with every beat how in love he was. The corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he tore his eyes away from the clouds to gaze at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi smiled back, his hand tightening around Oikawa’s, warm and strong. Oikawa moved closer to him, longing to feel the warmth of his skin. Carefully, he lay his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, head turned to face the boy.

“What are you doing, Shittykawa?” 

“Appreciating your muscles.” Oikawa giggled elatedly, a tint of red spreading across his cheeks. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at his terrible boyfriend, and he ran a hand through his soft brown hair as he looked back up at the darkening sky.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, gazing up at the stars, moonlight glittering in their eyes. Oikawa felt his fingertips tingle, his smile only widening as he stared at the stunning night sky. It was made just for them.

The stars ran in his veins, he had always felt a connection to them. They were his first love, as he would look up at them through his window at midnight when he couldn’t fall asleep, and he would turn to them when he felt excited or distressed. He wished on them, his wishes almost always about Iwaizumi.

And here Iwaizumi was, looking stunning in the dim light provided by the waning moon. The stars seemed to caress his cheeks carefully, glittering down on his soft skin. Oikawa felt his heart melt as the boy smiled gently at the sky before turning to him, eyes soft and warm.

Oikawa snuggled in closer to Iwaizumi, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Remember when we used to come here after practice? We would be exhausted and dripping with sweat, but we still found comfort in the sky.”

Iwaizumi nodded, pressing his lips together.

“Yeah. Do you remember that one time we snuck out of our houses in the middle of the night just to meet up here and see a meteor shower?” A laugh bubbled up in Oikawa’s chest, tickling his throat on the way out.

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Iwaizumi pressed a kiss the Oikawa’s cheek, setting his nerves on fire.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two turned back to the sky, hand in hand, looking at the glistening stars with love that burned in their chests like a wildfire. Oikawa was so grateful for the stars, because in a way, it was them that brought the two boys together. It was the night sky that connected them and created memories that would never fade.

Oikawa let his love paint a picture for Iwaizumi in his head.

It looked like the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! It’s kind of messy and really short, probably because I wrote it in the span of one night because I couldn’t go to sleep lol. Please leave comments, and I’ll try to get back to them!


End file.
